Enzu
'Enzu '''is one of the main protagonist of the Magician series. At the start of the series he sees his "father", Sir Henry, killed by Edan, and thus sets out on a quest to avenge him. Enzu decides to follow Edermask in hopes of becoming powerful enough to take on and kill Edan. ''"How amusing. Then by your logic...If I were to take you down...would I become the general of this army?" -Enzu to Rang __TOC__ Appearance Gallery Magician Enzu.png|Enzu after the time skip e2.jpeg Magician Enzu 2.jpg Magician Enzu 3.PNG e3.jpeg e6.jpeg e4.jpeg E5.jpeg|Enzu against the reinforced soldiers Em.png|Enzu's training with Matthew Personality Timid but determined, Enzu is a young and quiet swordsman looking to hone his skills so that he can avenge his fathers death. However, a past memory of being hunted by Kal, seems to hinder Enzu's growth by causing him to constantly doubt his skill. It isn't until the party travels to Misty that Enzu is able to unlock these chains and continue to grow. Enzu first started as a novice swordsman which couldn't fight properly due to his fear that was instilled by a bounty hunter. After overcoming his fear he started refining his swordsmanship, up to a point where many people were stunned by his skill and his talent, in addition to his astounding observational and judgmental abilities. It should be noted that everyone who fought or even saw Enzu claimed to see much potential in him. Relationships He loves Iremi. Organizations Allies Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Weapons Enzu is a skilled swordsman that mainly uses martial arts to fight rather than magic. Enzu greatly increased his skill level and as a result the style of the blade he received from D at the end of part one after his own blade was broken he received the sword formerly owned by D upon D's death. Which changed shape to match the shape and style of his own recently broken blade - to closely resemble a jingum though without a guard. He is also able to propel wind - ability that provides clear advantage in many battles. Yet he is worried that his skills are still far behind Time's. "Time would've swung his sword whether he had the ability to do so or not. The gap between you and Time...is exactly about that much." -Edermask when asked to compare Time and Enzu Magic Ethermask gifted Enzu two items. The first item was a special ring that was said to bring out the potential of a person. The ring allows Enzu to use magic without having actually trained in a certain magic (such as Lightning Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Nature Magic, etc.). The second item was a special stones which Ethermask imbued with his own lightning magic. This Stone, when attached to a sword allows the user to cast magic with a limited use. The limits of this magic was shown to be sword infusion with the lightning element and energy bolts. It should be noted that Enzu has quite the incredible magic abilities since he is able to contain and use Ethermask's magic. Ethermask trained Enzu in how to use Lightning Magic effectively. It is known that this particular type of magic requires a high degree of concentration to be used, which only makes Enzu more amazing since he can even use it within battle with no apparent effort. History Past Enzu was born in a noble family that was entrusted with the safeguard of Misty. However, a war then started and the government was demanding outrageous resources as payment for the fact that that region did not participate in the war. Soon the noble family that protected the region was over thrown by a rich merchant and assassinated. Enzu was left with his father's right hand, Sir Henry, who raised Enzu like his own son. Season 1 Enzu grew up in the forest village of Adat, with his adopted father Sir Henry. He learned swordplay at a very early age from his father, and lived a peaceful and quite life until the day that both Edermask and Ethan appeared in his village. Chapter 9 After the death of his father at the hands of Edan, Enzu decided to follow Edermask in hopes of improving his skills so that he could avenge his father. Although initially unwilling, Edermask takes Enzu along for the ride. The group make their way to Lydia, travelling through Lano, where they are stopped by Ryce. However, Edermask provides a demonstration of his skills, allowing the group to continue without harm. Chapter 16 After Iremi suddenly became depressed, Enzu attempted to cheer her up, but only managed to get himself injured. Upon entering the magic city of Tisea, Edermask buys Enzu an Elemental Stone, and charges it with his power. The stone is then placed into the hilt of Enzu's Sword, giving it elemental properties, and allowing Enzu to use lightning magic with his sword. Due to a mix-up by the store, Enzu is also given a special ring which is said to "help bring out an individuals true powers".Chapter 28 Edermask allows the children to explore the city while he goes to the Cintral Library, giving then a stash of gold coins, which is later stolen by Dirt. Afterwards, Edermask takes Enzu to train him on how to use the recently acquired elemental stone. Enzu seems to have difficulty with this, and Edermask explains that Enzu needs to calm his mine and focus on a single idea. The fact that Enzu's mind is scattered is ever present in both his control over the magic and his fighting style. Once the gang arrives in the kingdom on Kendera, in the port city of Zenia, they are attacked by several city guards. Season 2 "What happens to this damn world doesn't matter. Iremi, only you...Only you I'll definitely protect." -Enzu about Iremi "I'll become stronger. Stronger than anyone else. So that nobody can hurt her. Nobody." -Enzu after he read the letter from Wandra and Keita Trivia * In the second season, the ring gifted to Enzu from Edermask is worn as a necklace. * Enzu becomes the top bounty hunter in the continent under the name Breakers. Notes Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Breakers